Ninshin shita
by cocoatd
Summary: Sakura was... pregnant. With Gaara's baby. What's going to happen? Will Gaara accept the baby? This is a one-shot about what happens. Please read and review.


Sakura paced nervously up and down her room, waiting until the pregnancy test was ready to tell she if were with child.

Temari sat nervously on Sakura's bed waiting as well.

Sakura loved Gaara very much and she knew he loved her too but were she and Gaara really ready to have a child? Probably not.

The timer rang and Sakura rushed over to see what the result was. Sakura looked at Temari who smiled at you waiting the news.

''It's positive.'' Sakura said.

Temari jumped up and down with joy, chanting 'I'm going to be an aunt'.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and pressed her index finger to her lips, signalling her to be quiet.

''Don't let Gaara hear you.'' Sakura whispered.

Temari nodded and sat back down on Sakura's bed.

''You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later.'' Temari said.

Sakura nodded her head and sat down next to her. Temari was right and it was probably better to tell him sooner than later...but Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous about it. Gaara had just become Kazekage did he really need the pressure of rising a child? Probably not. What worried Sakura most was… would Gaara want this child?

Sakura sighed and leaned back so she was lying on the bed, the pregnancy test clutched tightly within her hand. What the hell am I going to do?

''Temari can I ask you to leave me for a while, _please_ do not tell anyone.'' Sakura said, her tone of voice monotone. Sakura didn't even look at her.

''Okay...I know you'll make the right choice.'' Temari said before walking out.

Sakura sat up soon after and walked over to the bin, throwing the pregnancy test in it. She sighed and went for the door; Sakura let your hand linger over the door knob. She took a deep breath, I can do this! Sakura thought as she opened the door and walked out off her apartment, were Sakura and Gaara currently lived in. Gaara had decided to move in with her.

Sakura headed towards the Kazekage's office, he would surely be there. Sakura walked up to the door of the Kazekage's office but guards blocked her entrance.

''Sorry miss, can't let you through, the Kazekage is very busy.'' One of the guards said.

''I know, but I really need to see him, it's important.'' Sakura pleaded, trying her best to reason with them.

''Sorry, nobody goes in.'' The guard said.

''You do realize you're talking to the Kazekage's lady, don't you?'' Kankuro said as he walked towards the building, Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Gaara will be very mad if you don't let his lady see him.'' Kankuro finished.

The guards looked at Sakura and swallowed hard.

''Sorry miss, we didn't know. Please go in.'' They both said bowing and stepping aside.

Sakura mouthed 'thank you' to Kankuro and walked into the building. Sakura walked up to Gaara's door and gently knocked somewhat hoping he didn't hear it.

''Enter'' Came Gaara's solemn voice from the other side.

Sakura slowly opened the door and poked her head in the room. Gaara sat at a desk, a pile of paper work on it; two arm chairs sat in front of the desk, book cases filled with books surrounded him.

Gaara looked up from his worked and smiled at Sakura.

''You're not busy are you?'' Sakura asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind herself.

''I'm never too busy to see you.'' He said.

Sakura smiled and walked over sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the desk. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it.

''I have something really important to tell you.'' Sakura said.

Gaara stared at Sakura with his mysterious green eyes, Gaara waited patiently for Sakura to tell him what was important.

''Do you love me?" Sakura asked randomly. That's a stupid question! Why don't you just tell him! Sakura mentally slapped herrself.

Gaara looked a little taken back.

''Of course I love you...do you love me?'' Gaara asked, hurt was clear in his voice. Shit.

''Yes Gaara, I do love you, so much that it hurts...I just need to know you feel the same.''

''I would give my life for you Sakura, nothing will ever change that, and I would do anything for you. I love you.'' Gaara said.

Sakura looked down at her hands which were resting on her stomach. Sakura smiled.

''Gaara, I don't deserve a guy like you."

''If anything I don't deserve you.''

''Gaara...I-I'm p-pregnant with your child….'' Sakura finally said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Gaara stared at Sakura for a moment. He stood up, his chair scraped against the floor. He walked around his desk, his shoes clinking against the cool wooden floor.

Sakura could taste her own pulse in her throat. What was he going to do? He bent down in front of you and placed a hand on your stomach.

''My child is within you?'' Gaara asked.

''Yes Gaara'' Sakura said, still a little nervous.

Gaara was still unpredictable. He stood up and leaned over kissing Sakura trendily on the lips, his hand gently rubbing her stomach. He pulled away.

''I love you. I couldn't be happier! I'm going to be the best father ever'' Gaara said a grin on his face.

Sakura smiled ''I know you will be'' She agreed.

The next day Gaara announced that Sakura was with his child and that Sakura and him would be married in a month.

The whole village was very excited about the Kazekage's child.

For the next 8 months Gaara never let Sakura out of his sight, he was always there for help her.

Except today, he had a very important meeting so Temari and Kankuro were looking after Sakura.

''So what do you want to eat today, love?" Kankuro said in a flirty voice as Sakura sat on a stool in the kitchen. If Gaara knew Kankuro was flirting with Sakura he would be dead…

''Anything'' Sakura said. He smiled.

Sakura awaited him to bring her something to eat when suddenly felt her water broke.

''Kankuro!'' Sakura said in a panic.

''What?'' Kankuro asked.

''My water broke! I'm having the baby!'' Sakura panicked more.

Kankuro started to freak out, Temari walked in and saved the day.

''I'll take her to the hospital while you go get Gaara.'' Temari ordered at Kankuro.

Kankuro sped out o the room at top speed, and Temari started to help Sakura to the hospital.

….

Gaara rushed into the room and to Sakura's as you pushed, he grabbed herr hand and held it tight.

''Okay, one more push.'' The doctor said; Sakura gave one more push, and sighed in relief as the baby was born.

''Quick! The baby's not breathing, nurse!'' The doctor panicked, they rushed the baby out of the room.

Gaara squeezed Sakura's hand, fear held in his eyes.

Seconds later a nurse walked in with a baby.

''She gave us quiet a scare there but she's fine now.'' The nurse said as she gently placed the baby in Gaara's arms.

''She?'' Sakura asked.

''Yes, it's a beautiful baby girl'' The nurse smiled before walking out again.

Temari and Kankuro walked in and rushed over to see the baby.

''AWWW! She's so cute!'' Temari said.

''She looks like her dad.'' Kankuro said, patting Gaara on the back.

''What are you going to call her?'' Temari asked.

Gaara looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

''You can name her Gaara'' Sakura said.

Gaara looked down at his new daughter and thought for a moment ''We'll call her, Suki meaning Beloved'' He said

''That's a lovely name'' Temari smiled.

''I agree'' Sakura smiled.

Suki was a really big daddy's girl, Gaara loved her so much, he would always spoil her but she wasn't selfish, she had Sakura's kind heart and free spirit.

Suki became the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to Sakura and Gaara…

**There's my one shot for Sakura and Gaara. I shall do other ones don't worry!**

**Please Review and tell me if you like it.**


End file.
